Déphasé
by Tsuishin
Summary: Parfois le destin ne tentait qu'à un fil. Une action en plus, une seconde d'inattention, une parole oubliée. Une question qu'on osait poser.  "Puis-je devenir un héros, même sans alter ?"   "Ne te berce pas d'illusions gamin."
1. Chapitre 1

Hey hey hey !

Quoi ? Me concentrer sur qu'une seule fiction ? Moi, jamais x3

Bon, me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction, elle n'a rien à voir avec l'autre que j'écris sur l'enfance de Tamaki et Mirio. C'est un UA avec une idée assez simple : et si Izuku n'avait jamais reçu les pouvoirs d'All Might ?

Ce premier chapitre est très (très) proche de l'histoire de base (aucun risque de spoiler puisqu'il reprends juste le premier chapitre du manga/ premier épisode de l'animé) mais dés le prochain chapitre, je vais commencer à me détacher de MHA. Par contre, il y aura forcement des spoiler vu que je vais, plus ou moins suivre l'histoire du manga, alors si vous voyez que je me rapproche un peu trop du moment où vous vous êtes arrêtés et que vous ne voulez pas de spoiler, je vous conseil d'arrêter de lire cette fic.

Les chapitres seront assez cours pour que je puisse tenter de poster souvent, même si avec moi la régularité est complètement inexistante. J'ai les grandes lignes de l'histoire mais je sais pas exactement ou je vais la mener.

Et, juste une petite question, quels sont vos couples (canon ou non) préféré de MHA ?

Je sais pas si cette histoire intéressera beaucoup de personne, aussi n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

.

 **Chapitre 1**

.

Parfois le destin ne tentait qu'à un fil. Une action en plus, une seconde d'inattention, une parole oubliée. Une question qu'on osait poser.

La journée d'Izuku avait été horrible.

Déjà il avait bien faillit arriver en retard en cours, un homme soudainement prit de frénésie, s'était attaqué à une ligne de train qui passait au dessus d'une des artères principale de la ville, causant d'énorme dégât matériel. Les pertes humaines avaient été évitées grâce à l'intervention d'une brigade de héros, et Izuku avait put assister au début d'une nouvelle héroïne qui, bien que maladroite, était dotée d'un alter puissant qui la promettait certainement à de grande chose. Arrêté le vilain leur fut relativement facile, mais dégager la voie publique prit un peu trop de temps et Izuku avait dû se dépêcher pour arriver à l'heure.

Une fois installé à sa place, le professeur avait commencé à parler à ses élèves de leur orientation post-collége, et à ce moment là Izuku s'était dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de pas se lever aujourd'hui. La grande majorité de la classe voulait entrer en section héros, leur alter leur permettant de tenter le concours d'entrée de plusieurs bonnes écoles sans trop de problème. Au milieu de l'agitation général provoqué par l'enthousiasme des collégiens pour leur futur carrière, Izuku s'était fait le plus petit possible, s'affalant sur sa table pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Lui aussi voulait devenir un héros mais...

« Monsieur, merci de pas me mettre dans le même sac que tout le monde ! »

La déclaration de Katsuki Bakugou ramena instantanément le silence dans la classe et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Les pieds impunément posés sur la table de devant, le blond regardait les autres élèves avec arrogance , le menton levé et un air dédaigneux afin de leur faire bien comprendre qu'il leur était supérieur.

« J'ai vraiment pas l'intention de faire copain-copain avec ces personnes qui possèdent des alters aussi merdique. »

Plusieurs collégiens ripostèrent mais Katsuki se contenta de ricaner en leur hurlant dessus à quel point il les trouvait misérables. Sans se préoccuper de la joute verbale qui prenait place entre ses elèves, le professeur fouilla dans ses fiches jusqu'à tomber sur celle concernant le blond.

« Ah oui, en effet, Bakugou tu veux aller au ''lycée Yuei'', n'est-ce pas ? »

Izuku se tassa un peu plus sur sa table. Autour de lui tout le monde murmurait.

Yuei était le lycée de héros le plus réputé de tout le territoire Japonais. C'était là bas qu'était formé les meilleurs et les plus grands héros. Pour y entrer il fallait à la fois réussir un examen écris très difficiles et un test physique qu'on disait extrêmement dangereux. Et alors que Katsuki s'emportait en hurlant au autres qu'il leur était supérieur et qu'il serrait le seul de ce collège de minable à entrer à Yuei pour devenir le héros le mieux classé de tous, le professeur, pas plus que ça perturbé par les crie enragé du blond, venait de retomber sur la fiche d'un autre de ses élèves :

« Maintenant qu'on en parle, c'est vrai que Midoriya aussi souhaite enter à Yuei. »

Et Izuku se dit qu'il aurait vraiment, _vraiment_ , dû ne pas se lever aujourd'hui.

Après un moment humiliant où tous les autres s'étaient moqués de lui et qu'il préférait effacer de sa mémoire, Katsuki, son ami d'enfance, c'était, _évidement_ , énervé. Il avait défoncé sa table grâce à son alter d'explosion, projetant le petit bouclé en arrière.

« Hé le bon à rien ! » Hurla-t-il, le visage défiguré par la rage. « Ton alter n'est même pas minable, il est inexistant ! »

« Attends... »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu tente d'entrer dans la même arène que moi, hein ?! »

« Ce n'est pas ça Kacchan... Tu te trompes. »

Tremblant devant le regard de haine du blond, Izuku avait reculé du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à se retrouver bloqué par le mur.

« J'ai... pas l'intention de rivaliser contre toi, non du tout !C'est juste que... C'est mon but depuis que je suis tout petit. Et puis... Qui ne tente rien n'a rien... »

Mais Kacchan n'avait rien voulut entendre et l'avait humilié une fois de plus devant toute la classe.

Le pire c'était que ça ne lui avait même pas suffit et il était revenu à la charge à la fin des cours. Il lui avait prit son carnet de note, le numéro 13 dont il était déjà à la moitié, et l'avait montrer à ses amis qui étaient restés avec lui.

« '' _En vue de ma carrière de héros_ '' . » Lu l'un d'eux. « Pfff, Midoriya c'est une blague ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! Rendez-le-moi ! »

Mais au lieu de lui rendre, Kacchan avait utilisé son alter dessus puis l'avait jeté par la fenêtre. Il s'était retourné vers lui en disant un discours pompeux sur le fait qu'il serrait le seul de l'école à entrer à Yuei.

« En clair, pour le moment. » Termina -t-il avec un sourire affreusement faux. « Oublie l'idée de passer le concours d'entrée à Yuei, sale nerd ! »

Il avait lâché Izuku qui était resté tremblant, incapable de réagir.

« C'est tellement pathétique de voir que, même en troisième, il n'arrive toujours pas à voir les choses en face. » Rajouta Kacchan tandis qu'il sortait de la salle avec ses amis. « Il y a une méthode qui peut être vraiment efficace si tu tiens tant que ça à devenir un héros : Faire le saut de l'ange depuis le toit... En priant pour avoir un alter dans ta prochaine vie ! »

Choqué par les paroles de son ami d'enfance, Izuku se retourna brusquement, près à riposter, mais le regard menaçant de Kacchan qui faisait exploser de petites étincelles sur sa main, près à se battre, le réduit de nouveau au silence.

Il avait attendu un moment, seul dans la classe, réalisant que son ami d'enfance venait de lui dire qu'il ferrait mieux de se suicider. Puis, reprenant ses esprit, il était sorti et avait récupéré son pauvre carnet qui flottait au milieu du bassin des poissons.

En rentrant chez lui, il s'était ressassé tous ses pires souvenirs d'enfances, quand il avait apprit qu'il n'aurait jamais d'alter. Malgré cette nouvelle, il avait prit la décision de ne jamais abandonner, de toujours tous faire pour accomplir son rêve.

Ouais, il devrait vraiment arrêter d'écouter ce que les gens disaient pour le décourager. Il fallait qu'il garde la tête haute et qu'il continue à avancer dans la direction qu'il s'était fixée !

Fier de ses nouvelles résolutions, Izuku avait relevé la tête et s'était engagé sur le chemin jusqu'à chez lui.

Puis le vilain était sorti d'une bouche d'égout juste derrière lui.

Et Izuku se dit qu'il n'aurait même pas dû se réveiller aujourd'hui.

Le vilain, un monstre qui n'avait même plus une apparence humaine et était constitué d'une sorte de vase verte affreusement liquide, s'était jeté sur lui en murmurant des paroles étranges et sans aucun sens. L'emprisonnant entre ses tentacules visqueuses, le vilain l'avait bâillonné tout en lui disant des phrases rassurantes, en totale opposition avec ses gestes brusque, qui le faisait paniquer plus qu'autre chose. Le liquide composant le corps du vilain s'infiltrait en lui par sa bouche, ses narines et tentant même de passer par ses yeux. Izuku sentait la panique l'envahir. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, ses forces l'abandonnaient et il ne parvenait plus à se défendre.

Il réalisa qu'il allait mourir.

Au moment où sont esprit allait lâcher prise parce que la terreur se faisait insupportable, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit que quelqu'un venait à son secours. Le monstre fut balayé dans un souffle d'air d'une puissance incroyable et Izuku, libéré de son emprise, tomba sur le sol à moitié inconscient. Et alors qu'il sombrait dans une semi-tropeur, il crut distinguer le visage d'All Might le plus grand des héros.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

Ce n'étais pas une hallucination.

All Might.

Le numéro des héros.

Se trouvait juste en face de lui.

Et Izuku, les yeux écarquillés n'arrivait pas à en revenir. Le héros s'excusait d'avoir laissé échappé le vilain qui s'en était prit à lui et regretait qu'il se soit retrouvé impliqué là dedans. Mais Izuku n'écoutait pas, parce que : All Might, le vrai. En chair et en os, était devant lui.

Pendant un instant il eu envie de lui demander un autographe, puis reprenant ses esprits, Izuku se souvient qu'il avait un tas de question à lui poser.

« All Might... »

« Bon faut que je l'emmène au poste celui-là. » Dit ce dernier en commençant à partir. « Regarde mes exploits sur télévision LCD, gamin ! »

« Attendez ! J'ai une question! »

« Tu sais les professionnels doivent constamment lutter contre le temps et les vilains. »

All Might ne l'écoutait pas. Il commençait déjà à séchauffer pour pouvoir partir, et Izuku voyait l'unique occasion d'avoir une réponse à la question qui hantait son esprit chaque jour, s'envoler.

Non, il ne devait pas laisser passer sa chance !

Il prit une grande inspiration et rassembla tout le courage qu'il put trouver et hurla :

« Puis-je devenir un héros, même sans alter ?! »

All Might intérompit brusquement ses mouvement et se retourna vers lui. Géné d'avoir crié sur le héros, Izuku baissa la tête et répéta plus calmement :

« Est-il possible qu'une personne sans alter puisse devenir comme vous ? »

« Sans alter. ? »

« Je veux... pouvoir sauver les gens avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je veux devenir le meilleur des héros, tout comme vous... »

Il ferma les yeux, attendant avec angoisse mais à la fois avec impatience la réponse.

Le choc fut rude.

« Ne te berce pas d'illusions gamin. »

Izuku se mordit la lèvre, fermant fort les yeux pour se pas que des larmes ne s'en échappe.

« Les héros doivent continuellement mettre leur vie en jeu. Je ne peut pas te dire que devenir un héros sans alter est possible, car ce n'est pas faisable. »

« Je vois... »

« Si tous ce qui t'intéresse c'est de sauver des vies, tu peut devenir policier ou pompier. C'est pas une mauvaise chose d'être rêveur. Mais fait attention à ne pas te voiler la face. »

Il eut un énorme bruit semblable à celui d'un avion passant le mur du son, et quand Izuku rouvrit les yeux, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues, All Might avait disparu.


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey hey hey ! Ça va vous ? Ça fais un moment que j'avais pas posté, en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de travail entre les exam' pratiques et théoriques, et comme j'ai donc pas beaucoup de temps je suis en train de relire One Piece depuis le début x) !

Le plan pour cette fic est à peu près construit, mais comme rien que ce chapitre ne correspond pas à ce que j'avais prévu, je pense que je vais pas le suivre, comme d'habitude mdr.

J'ai passé un peu plus de trois soirs sur ce chapitre au lieu de réviser mes partiels (heureusement que j'avais dit que les chapitres serrait courts... x3 Ce chapitre fais presque le double du premier mdr, du coup on pourrai presque dire que celui d'avant est plus un prologue qu'un chapitre) alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! C'est une des première fois que j'écris une scène d'action/ combat (je crois) et bordel, que c'est compliqué, à chaque relecture je modifiais un paragraphe. Mais sinon c'était vraiment cool à écrire !

On suit encore un peu le déroulement de l'histoire de base, mais il commence à y avoir quelques "petits" changements qui deviennent de plus en plus important au court du temps. C'est super amusant d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si Izuku n'entrait jamais à Yuei, je me suis fais une liste de tous les événements qui seraient modifiés, et en vrai ça changerait tellement de chose ! J'ai hâte de vous montrez ça dans la suite !

Merci à ceux qui ont mit cette fiction en favori ou en alerte et câlin à ceux qui laisse des reviews !

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **.**

Il y était.

Après dix mois passé à s'entraîner après les cours, à réviser pendant ses heures de sommeil et à dormir en classe, il était enfin là, devant l'académie de Yuei près à tout donner pour pouvoir réussir l'examen physique.

L'académie était impressionnante. Il était déjà venu un peu plus tôt dans la semaine pour passer les tests écrits,dans l'ensemble il pensait avoir bien réussi, mis à part un exercice de physique où il avait eu du mal à calculer la force d'impulsion nécessaire au saut qu'un héros devait réaliser pour rattraper un corps en train de chuter à une certaine vitesse, mais il avait toujours eut du mal avec les calculs lorsqu'il fallait les appliquer à des cas concrets.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était diffèrent, des centaines de candidats affluaient vers l'immense bâtiment fait de verre et de métal. Perdu au milieu de la foule, Izuku s'était arrêté incapable de faire un pas de plus tant il tremblait. Et il ne savait même pas si c'était à cause de la peur ou de l'excitation. Peut être même que c'était juste la fatigue, il était tellement impatient et angoissé qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit et de larges cernes violacés venait attester de cet état de fait.

Prenant une inspiration, il regarda le soleil se refléter sur la surface scintillante d'une des deux tours qui s'élevaient hautes dans le ciel, _bientôt_. Bientôt, peut être il pourrait venir ici tous les jours pour étudier et se rapprocher un peu plus de son rêve. Il avait juste à ...

« Va te faire voir Deku ! »

Izuku sursauta en entant la voix de son ami d'enfance. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra brusquement. Même si depuis quelques mois Katsuki s'en prenait un peu moins à lui, la présence du blond le mettait toujours incroyablement mal à l'aise. Il se retourna vers lui en tremblant et lui adressa un sourire crispé.

« K-Kacchan ! » Fit-il, tentant sans grand succès de contrôler sa voix pour ne pas trop partir dans les aiguës. « B-bonjour, et et et faisons de notre mieux pour - »

« Ne te met pas sur mon chemin si tu veux pas que je te bute. » Le coupa Katsuki en grognant, le visage déformé par une sorte de haine mêlée de dégoût.

Le bouclé perdit son maigre sourire, se remettant à trembler de plus belle tandis que Katsuki le dépassait en le bousculant d'un brusque coup d'épaule.

Izuku déglutit, plongeant son regard vers le sol. Les mots de son ami d'enfance avaient toujours trop d'impact sur son humeur et il se sentait soudainement abattu. Pourtant il devrait y être habitué, ça faisait longtemps que Katsuki ne se comportait plus avec lui comme un ami. Plus depuis qu'il avait apprit qu'Izuku n'aurait jamais d'alter. Mais on se s'habituait jamais à ça, qu'importe le nombre d'années passées Izuku ressentait toujours un pincement douloureux au cœur quand celui qui avait été son meilleur ami s'amusait à le frapper, l'insulter ou le rabaisser.

« Eh tu vas bien ? »

Izuku releva la tête pour dévisager, étonné, la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns coupés en carrés plongeant qui lui faisait face. C'était à lui qu'elle parlait ?

Sans attendre de réponse la brune lui sourit.

« Tu es nerveux toi aussi ? »

« Ah euh... Je.. »

« Je suis si excitée ! Ça va bientôt commencer on ferrait bien d'y aller. » Poursuivit la jeune fille. « Eh bien bonne chance, à plus tard. »

Elle le salua d'un grand mouvement de bras et partit vers les portes en sautillant presque. Izuku la regarda partir un peu abasourdi. Il avait parlé à une fille ! Enfin il n'avait pas pu dire grand chose en fait, mais la fille avait raison, l'accueil des concourants allait débuter et il devait se dépêcher d'aller trouver sa place.

Il rejoignit l'amphi-théâtre où avait lieu le discours de présentation et lorsqu'il eu repérer son numéro de siège sur la liste placé à l'entrée, il descendit l'escalier central et se dépêcha de rejoindre son banc. Les candidats étaient classés selon leur école et Izuku se retrouva donc, à son grand désespoir à côté de Katsuki. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu angoissé mais le blond semblait vouloir l'ignorer pour le moment.

« Bienvenu à tous à mon live show ! » Hurla soudain le présentateur. « Faite du bruit ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit mais il ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage et enchaîna sur d'autres phrases pour tenter de réchauffer l'ambiance qui demeura glacial, les adolescents restant mués comme des tombes.

Izuku écarquilla les yeux émerveillé en reconnaissant l'animateur. C'était ''Present Mic'' le héros de type vocal ! Il l'écoutait à la radio toutes les semaines. C'était incroyable, les intervenant de Yuei était vraiment des héros professionnels !

« La ferme. » Marmonna Katchan à sa droite et Izuku se rendit compte que sous l'effet de l'excitation il avait parlé à voix haute.

Sur l'extrade, Present Mic expliquait les règles de l'épreuve. Celle-ci consistait en une course de dix minutes dans l'une des sept répliques de quartier de la ville. Il confirma que les candidats avaient le droit de prendre ce qu'ils voulaient avec eux. Izuku poussa un discret soupir de soulagement, tâtant la poche de son uniforme pour vérifier que l'instrument qu'il avait apporté y était toujours.

L'animateur aux longs cheveux blonds poursuivit en expliquant le système de point avec les ''méchants'' qui rapportaient de un à trois points en fonction de la difficulté, le but étant d'obtenir le meilleur score possible.

« Et n'envisagez même pas d'attaquer directement les autres participants ou de faire n'importe quel coup bas anti-héros. » Prévient Present Mic. « Parce que c'est contre les règles, capisce ? »

Izuku entendit un soupire sur sa droite, visiblement Katchan n'appréciait pas vraiment cette règle.

« Excusez moi, puis-je poser une question. »

Toute l'assistance se tourna vers le candidat qui venait de prendre la parole, un garçon brun à lunette à la physionomie très géométrique.

« Il y a clairement indiqué ici qu'il y a quatre types de méchants ! » S'exclama-t-il en brandissant à bout de bras un prospectus de l'académie. « Ce genre d'erreur est le comble de l'embarras pour une académie nationale comme Yuei ! De plus, c'est quoi ton problème à toi ?» Ajouta-t-il en se retournant le doigt pointé vers Izuku qui sursauta. « Oui toi, le gamin frisé ! »

Izuku rentra la tête dans les épaules en sentant les regards de toutes les personnes sur lui. L'adolescent lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'il ajoutait :

« Tu ne peux pas rester assis un instant... Tu nous distrais ! Si tu crois que Yuei est une partie de plaisir, alors tu peux déjà partir ! »

« Pardon... » Murmura Izuku honteux, il cacha son visage derrière ses mains, tentant de se dissimuler aux regards des autres.

« Ok, ooook. » Reprit Present Mic. « Merci pour la transition, j'apprécie candidat 7111 ! Le quatrième type de méchant que vous rencontrerez vaut zéro point. » Expliqua-t-il. « On les appelle ''piège d'arène''. Il n'y en a qu'un dans chaque zone, le truc avec eux c'est qu'ils se déchaînent quand il y a du monde ! »

« Je vous remercie sincèrement !» fit le brun à lunette en s'inclinant respectueusement. « Je m'excuse pour mon impolitesse ! »

Present Mic termina les explications, indiquant que l'épreuve allait bientôt commencer.

« Comme l'a dit une fois un certain ''héros'' du nom de Napoléon Bonaparte, ''un véritable héros n'a de cesse de surmonter les aléas de la vie'' ! » Conclu le blond. « Maintenant c'est parti pour le clou du spectacle ! ''Plus ultra'' ! »

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

Le terrain C était immense, plus qu'un quartier on aurait dit une véritable ville. Des building d'une vingtaines d'étages formaient un labyrinthe complexe de rues plus ou moins étroites. Izuku se sentait vraiment petit face à la taille de l'arène, dire qu'il n'aurait seulement dix minutes pour faire ses preuves afin d'obtenir une place dans l'académie.

Il jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil aux autres concurrents. Certains discutaient tranquillement, d'autres s'étiraient et d'autres encore attendaient avec nonchalance le début de l'épreuve. Tous avait l'air confiant et aucun ne semblait aussi stressé que lui. Ils devaient sans doute avoir de superbe alter et des équipements assortis.

Parmi la trentaine de candidats rassemblés devant l'entrée du terrain, Izuku reconnu la fille brune qui lui avait parlé devant l'établissement, mais il n'osa pas aller la voir. Il aperçu aussi l'adolescent à lunettes et aux épaules carrés qui l'avait invectivé un peu plus tôt, le garçon lui envoya un regard noir qui fit trembler Izuku. L'épreuve n'avait même pas encore commencé qu'il s'était déjà fais un ennemi.

« Qui es tu exactement ? » Lui lança le brun, ses larges bras croisés contre sa poitrine. « Tu es venu pour gêner les autres participants ? »

« C'est le gamin qui a l'air complètement taré depuis qu'il est arrivé à la porte d'entrée. » Ajouta un autre avec amusement.

« Le gamin qui ne peut s'empêcher de trembler dans ses bottes. » Continua un troisième.

« Bah, ça veut juste dire qu'on a un rival de moins à se soucier, non ? »

Izuku baissa la tête alors que les remarques s'accumulaient. Ses opposants devaient sans doute se dire qu'ils étaient chanceux de se battre contre lui. Après tout, que pourrait faire un gamin chétif et tremblant sans le moindre alter contre des types qui faisaient trois fois sa taille, avaient des alters de malade et...

« Et c'est parti ! » Déclara la voix amplifiée de Present Mic.

Les conversations se turent instantanément et tous relevèrent la tête en direction du pilier où se tenait le héros vocal. Le blond s'adressait à tous les candidats grâce à son alter qui lui permettait de se faire entendre par tous les groupes, qu'importe la distance.

« C'est quoi le problème ? » Continua-t-il en ne voyant personne bouger. « Il n'y a pas de compte à rebours dans une vraie bataille ! Courez ! Couuuuurez ! Considérez que la partie a commencé ! »

Il y eut un instant de flottement puis tout le monde se précipita sur le terrain. Sortant à peine de ses pensées, Izuku suivit le groupe avec un temps de retard. Ça commençait mal, il avait déjà du retard sur les autres !

Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça, il fallait qu'il se calme ! Prenant une grande inspiration, il vida son esprit et s'élança dans la rue principale. Tout allait bien, l'épreuve venait à peine de commencer, il avait toujours une chance! Il pouvait devenir celui qu'il voulait devenir.

« Je vais être un héros ! »

Le premier méchant fit son apparition dés le croisement suivant. Il s'agissait d'un robot de près de deux mètres pourvut de bras mécaniques blindés d'armes diverses. Sous la surprise, Izuku marqua un temps d'arrêt et l'androïde en profita pour foncer sur lui poing en avant. Pendant un instant, le frisé resta paralysé par la terreur, puis d'un coup l'adrénaline submergea ses sens et il évita l'attaque en se jetant sur le côté. Il se réceptionna dans une roulade maladroite et se releva rapidement pour faire face au robot.

Il ne devait pas laisser la panique contrôler son corps, il s'était préparé pour cette épreuve pendant des mois. Il n'était pas question de laisser la peur le faire échouer. Il devait réfléchir. Si les autres avaient de supers alters, lui avait un esprit analytique, il pouvait très bien faire face à un adversaire programmé pour effectuer une seule action.

Il souffla tout l'air de ses poumons, évita une nouvelle attaque d'un pas sur le côté, analysant son adversaire. D'après les informations qu'il avait rassemblé sur l'examen de Yuei, ce type de machine était un des méchants à un point. Caractéristiques : rapide mais fragile. Leur point faible se trouvait dans le dos, au niveau de se qui s'apparentait chez eux à la nuque.

S'élançant sur le côté pour contourner le robot, il plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon de sport qu'il avait enfilé pour l'épreuve, et un sortit l'appareil qu'il avait fabriqué. Le manche, d'une quinzaine de centimètres, plus fin sur la largeur pour facilité la prise en main, était surmonté de trois pics grand comme sa paume et disposés en cercle. Il appuya sur un bouton dissimulé dans la largeur et regarda satisfait l'arc électrique se créer entre les tiges de métal. Bien, ça fonctionnait.

D'un bond, Izuku prit appui sur le mur et se propulsa sur le dos de son adversaire. Il s'accrocha au cou du robot, repéra le défaut dans la cuirasse métallique et y planta profondément les crochet de son arme. Lorsqu'il pressa de nouveau le bouton , une violente décharge traversa l'androïde qui s'effondra sur l'asphalte, court-circuité.

Izuku sauta sur le côté pour ne pas être blessé dans la chute. Après une réception un peu bancale, il se retourna vers les restes de la machine et s'avança pour retirer son taser modifié des décombres. Il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à retirer les pics de la plaque métallique tellement elles y étaient enfoncées profondément. Serrant l'objet dans sa main il ne put empêcher un large sourire d'étirer ses lèvres et se fendit d'un geste de joie. Il avait réussi ! Le taser qu'il avait fabriqué fonctionnait sans problème, il avait abattu un robot de deux mètres de haut ! Il avait un point !

« Il reste six minutes et deux secondes ! » Hurla la voix de Present Mic.

L'allégresse que ressentait Izuku quelques instant plus tôt se volatilisa immédiatement. Il avait mit plus de quatre minutes pour avoir un seul ennemi ! Ce n'était pas bon du tout, il lui fallait beaucoup plus de points pour pouvoir être aspecté à Yuei !

Il se retourna vers l'autre côté de la rue, là où les combats faisait rages, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un nombre impressionnant de robot mit en pièce par les autres participants.

« Pfiouuu.. Vingt-huit points. » Fit la fille au carré brun.

« Trente deux ! » S'écria un autre en explosant une machine de son poing changé en une énorme masse.

D'autres continuaient d'abattre des robots sous le regard paniqué d'Izuku qui réalisait à quel point il était en retard. Le nombre d'ennemi ne cessait de diminuer tout comme le temps imparti. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas la possibilité de s'appesantir sur son sort et s'élança donc vers le lieu des combats.

Profitant des débris causés par les affrontements précédents, il prit de l'élan, rebondit sur une pièce de métal et sauta sur le dos d'un ennemi, prêt à l'électrocuter de la même manière que le premier. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit un rayon rose de sa droite et le robot s'effondra. Entraîné dans sa chute, Izuku lâcha son arme pour se protéger la tête lorsqu'il heurta le sol. Il roula sur le côté pour absorber le choc et ne s'arrêta que lorsque son dos rencontra violemment les restes d'une autre machine.

Se redressant sur les coudes un peu hébété, il aperçu un garçon blond s'avancer vers lui en lui souriant. Une étrange ceinture entourait sa taille soutenant une espèce de grosse gemme qui émettait un faible rayon rose semblable à celui qui avait détruit l'androïde.

« _Désolé_. » Dit-il dans ce qui devait être du français. « Je ne t'avais pas vu, mais c'était un très joli travail d'équipe. » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Izuku regarda ébahit le blond qui en profitait pour prendre la pose et remettre une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Néanmoins on dirait que nos routes ne se recroiseront pas, A _dieu_!»

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre le blond s'élança vers un nouvel ennemi qu'il détruit d'un coup de laser rose. Izuku grinça des dents, c'était quoi ce gars qui venait le gêner et lui voler son robot ? Il voulut se relever mais sa jambe gauche se déroba et il retomba à genoux sur le sol. Baissant les yeux, il découvrit avec stupeur un bris de métal enfoncé dans sa cuisse, il ne l'avait même pas sentit. Il prit une grande inspiration et le retira d'un coup sec, grimaçant en voyant un liquide pourpre se mettre à couler. Merde, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Il pressa sa main sur la plaie pour éviter de perdre trop de sang et se redressa en prenant appui contre un mur. Combien de temps, _encore_ , ce type bizarre lui avait fait perdre ?

Un projectile arrivant sur sa gauche le tira brusquement de ses pensés. Il se jeta en avant pour éviter de se faire décapiter alors qu'un nouveau androïde le prenait d'assaut. La douleur à la cuisse le tiraillait mais il devait continuellement bouger pour éviter les coups de son attaquant. Désarmé il ne pouvait rien faire contre la machine.

Izuku sauta en arrière pour éviter un poing robotique et profita d'un bref moment d'accalmie pour regarder autour de lui. Il repéra son taser quelques mètres plus loin, au milieu des restes du robot détruit par le blond au rayon laser. Aidé par l'adrénaline il s'élança en avant, passa sous le bras de l'androïde et se jeta presque sur l'asphalte pour récupérer son arme. Un gémissement de désespoir lui échappa en constatant qu'un des pics était tordu en angle droit. Il aurait de la chance si l'appareil fonctionnait encore.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tester l'engin qu'un bruit sourd retentit dans l'arène. Tous les candidats se figèrent alors qu'un immense robot dix fois plus gros que les autres surgissait de derrière un immeuble. Le sol tremblait à chacun des pas du monstre qui avançait dans de sourd grondement métallique vers le champs de bataille sans faire attention à se qui l'entourait. Il détruisit un bâtiment qui était sur son passage en quelques secondes et une pluie de débris s'abattit sur la rue.

Izuku resta paralysé devant l'apparition. C'était _ça ''_ le truc qui se déchaînait quand il y avait du monde'' ? Avec sa jambe blessée il n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper en courant ! Il resta figé , paralysé par l'ennemi alors que les candidats passaient à côté de lui pour aller se mettre à l'abri à l'autre bout du terrain.

Il secoua vivement la tête, c'était vraiment pas le moment de rester immobile. Il avisa l'espace autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir. Là bas une petit ruelle s'éloignait de la place, s'il se dépêchait il pouvait peut être l'atteindre avant que l'androïde géant ne détruise les immeubles qui la bordaient. Ignorant la douleur dans sa jambe il s'élança vers son unique issus de secours. Il ne lui restait que quelques mètres à parcourir lorsqu'un cri de douleur l'arrêta brusquement dans son élan.

Un seul coup d'œil autour de lui suffit à Izuku pour repérer le corps d'un autre candidat à terre, les jambes bloquées par un bloc de béton. Sans réfléchir, il changea de direction et le rejoignit en quelques secondes, s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille brune qui lui avait parlé avant la cérémonie d'ouverture. Aidé par la panique qui décuplait sa force, il souleva le morceau de béton et l'envoya valser plus loin.

« Tu peux te lever ? » Demanda -t-il à la brune en lui tendant la main.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, les yeux toujours écarquillés par la frayeur. Elle attrapa la main du frisé qui la releva sans ménagement. Profitant de l'élan pour la soulever, il la jeta presque sur son épaule droite. Pas le temps pour la galanterie, ils devaient encore fuir le robot géant.

D'une main il immobilisa les jambes de la fille pour ne pas qu'elle ne retombe et celle-ci s'accrocha comme elle put à son pull alors qu'il s'élançait dans l'allée. La ruelle qu'il avait repérée plus tôt n'était plus accessible, détruite dans l'effondrement d'un autre bâtiment. Maintenant il devait juste tenter de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et le monstre.

Soudain, Izuku se sentit incroyablement léger, comme si la gravité avait disparu. La douleur dans sa jambe se volatilisa également et il se sentit décoller à sa foulée de course suivante.

« Whoo ! » S'écria-t-il alors qu'il s'envolait de plusieurs mètres, battant de son bras libre pour tenter de ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

« Désolée ! J'aurais du te prévenir pour mon alter ! » Lui lança la brune en criant pour couvrir le bruit effroyable que faisait l'androïde à chacun de ses pas. « J'ai réduit la gravité, tu vas pouvoir aller plus vite. »

« D'accord ! »

Izuku se concentra sur ses jambes pour ne pas rater son atterrissage, la sensation de légèreté était vraiment étrange et il manqua de perdre l'équilibre lorsque ses pieds retrouvèrent le sol. Il prit un instant pour se stabiliser puis fléchit les genoux et se propulsa de nouveau plusieurs mètres en avant. En quelques enjambé il avait prit le coup et la distance entre la machine et eux se creusa rapidement.

« Le test est terminé ! »

La voix sur-amplifiée de Present Mic ramena si abruptement Izuku à la réalité qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait complètement oublié l'examen ! Il loupa son atterrissage, trébuchant en avant il s'écrasa sur le sol et le corps de la brune fut propulser un peu plus loin.

« Ah ! » S'exclama-t-elle en s'éraflant les bras sur le goudron.

Elle se releva sur les genoux en grimaçant, un peu assommée par sa chute. Voyant le garçon frisé toujours affalé sur le sol, elle s'avança vers lui à quatre pattes, pas sûr de tenir sur ses jambes si elle essayait de se mettre debout.

« Eh ça va ? » Demanda la jeune fille en lui secouant l'épaule.

Elle souffla de soulagement en le voyant se redresser, l'air hagard. Se laissant retomber sur les fesses elle soupira longuement, épuisée.

« Merci infiniment de m'avoir sauvée. » Continua-t-elle en fermant les yeux un instant. « J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me faire écraser par ce truc. Ils sont tarés de mettre de telles machines juste pour un examen d'entré. »

Mais Izuku ne l'écoutait pas. Le regard vide, il fixait le sol sans le voir, les mots du héros vocal résonnaient dans son crâne. Le test était terminé. Et il n'avait à peine obtenu un seul point. Avec un résultat aussi pitoyable, il ne pourrait jamais entrer à Yuei. Il avait échoué.

Il ne deviendrait jamais un héros.

 **.**

* * *

 **Anecdotes inutiles et réflexions faites au cours de l'écriture :**

 _Même si je sais que c'est n'est pas ça, je lis toujours le nom de Present Mic en pensant Président Mic... Hizashi président !_

 _Dans le chapitre 3 du manga sur lequel je me suis basé pour écrire ce chapitre, Present Mic dit capisce (capiche?) mon correcteur veux le remplacer par capitalime … Hizashi président Capitaliste !_

 _Aoyama est intervenu dans le chapitre alors qu'on devait même pas le voir … Tout comme la majorité des autres perso en fait ! Les personnages font vraiment ce qu'ils veulent xD Puis en relisant le chapitre 3 je me suis souvenu que j'aimais pas Iida x3 Avouez qu'il est détestable au début. D'abords il engueule Izuku car il le dérange, puis après il vient le voir en mode, "wesh on c'est parlé une fois alors t'es mon ami" hm, j'aime pas ce perso x)_


	3. Chapitre 3

Je n'ai qu'un seul mot à dire : vacances ! ( Puis aussi bonne chance à ceux qui passent des examens!)

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **.**

Une semaine.

Ça faisait une semaine que Izuku s'était réfugié sous sa couette. Depuis son pathétique échec à l'examen d'entré de Yuei en fait. Après la fin du temps, il s'était écroulé, l'adrénaline quittant brusquement son corps et le laissant fatigué et tremblant sur le tarmac défoncé de l'arène. La fille qu'il avait sauvé -elle avait dû lui dire son nom, mais son esprit était tellement confus à ce moment là, qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas- l'avait aidé à se redresser et il avait grogné de douleur en s'appuyant sur sa jambe blessée.

Maintenant que le combat était fini, la douleur revenait en force. Elle irradiait depuis sa cuisse et se diffusait en vague de souffrance dans tout son corps. Comme pour lui faire payer tous les efforts surhumains qu'il lui avait demandé.

Il avait chancelé, mais la fille avait tenu bon et l'avait conduit jusqu'à une petite tente qui venait juste d'être installée et qui servait infirmerie de fortune. Là bas, on avait rapidement ressoudé ses muscles déchirés à l'aide d'un alter, sans aller jusqu'à la guérison complète. Il n'y avait pas le temps, d'autres enfants étaient un état beaucoup plus grave qu'une simple coupure. Un coton de désinfectant, un bandage sommaire autour de la jambe, et Izuku avait été remercié et renvoyé à l'extérieur.

Heureusement que la brune l'avait attendu, sinon il aurait sûrement été incapable de retrouver la sortie du lycée seul. Maintenant que la douleur avait quelque peu diminuée, lui permettant d'avoir l'esprit un peu plus clair, ses pensés ne se focalisaient sur une seule chose : il avait échoué.

Échoué. Échoué. Échoué.

Son rêve ne pourrait jamais se réaliser.

Il ne deviendrait jamais un héros.

Sans trop savoir comment, il était revenu chez lui, avait à peine entendu sa mère s'inquiéter en le voyant et était directement monté dans sa chambre pour s'effondrer sur son lit. Il avait dû s'endormir à un moment car lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, l'obscurité avait envahit la pièce. Un bol de ramen froid reposait sur sa table de chevet, mais Izuku ne s'en préoccupa pas. Même si son dernier repas remontait au matin, il n'avait pas faim. Il se sentait juste... vide. Et sale aussi, le sang et la poussière agglomérés sur ses vêtements avaient maculés ses draps de tâches sombres peu artistiques .

Dans un geste rendu lent par un vicieux mal de crâne, il passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés puis trouva la force de se redresser pour se traîner jusqu'à la douche. Abandonnant ses vêtements sur le sol, il se glissa sous l'eau sans même prendre la peine de régler la température et se laissa aller contre le mur.

Quand il était petit, il s'était prit à imaginer que l'eau, lorsqu'elle glissait sur lui, emportait toutes les saletés de son corps et de son esprit. Mais peu importe le temps qu'il passa sous le jet d'eau brûlante, il se sentait toujours aussi sale, seule la douleur dans ses muscles avaient quelques peu reflué. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la douche, sa peau était rougie par la chaleur et ses doigts devenus blancs et ridés à cause de l'humidité. Son regard accrocha la blessure sur sa cuisse. La plaie n'était plus aussi profonde mais pas non plus tout à fait cicatrisée. Il savait déjà qu'elle ne disparaîtrait jamais, la longue griffure qui barrait dorénavant sa peau serait le rappel constant de son échec.

Après avoir enfilé un bas de pyjama, Izuku retourna dans sa chambre. Il remarqua à peine que les draps avaient étés changés et qu'un nouveau bol de nouilles encore fumantes avait remplacé l'ancien. Son lit lui tendait les bras et il s'y laissa tomber sans douceur, s'enroulant dans la couette pour ne plus en sortir avant un long moment.

Une douleur sourde résonnait dans sa tête, sa blessure le faisait souffrir, tous ses muscles le tiraillaient. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était beaucoup plus profond. C'était la sensation qu'on lui avait poignardé le cœur, qu'on lui broyait les intestins et que chaque inspiration se faisait douloureuse. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus se relever et qu'il n'avait plus aucun avenir.

Maintenant qu'il avait échoué aux portes de son rêve, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi serait fait demain. Il n'avait pas de second plan, pas options de secours et aucune envie de faire autre choses. Devenir héros c'était son rêve depuis toujours. Il n'avait rien d'autre. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement sans rien faire, mais ça lui faisait peur. Incroyablement peur. Alors il restait roulé en boule au fond de son lit, étouffant presque sous sa lourde couette pendant que jours et nuits se confondaient pour ne laisser qu'une succession d'heures interminables dont il aimerait ne jamais voir la fin.

« Izuku ? »

Il tressaillit à peine lorsque la voix inquiète de sa mère résonna dans le silence de la chambre. Trop prit par ses pensés obscures, il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Il ne fit pas mine de bouger, il était bien là, sous ses draps dans le noir, comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas.

« Tu as reçu un colis de Yuei. Tu sais je ... » Sa phrase resta en suspens durant de longues secondes et n'eut jamais de fin. « Si tu as besoin de moi je suis en bas. »

Izuku l'entendit piétiner encore quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se décide enfin à sortir de la chambre et refermer tout doucement la porte derrière elle.

Un colis ? Pourquoi Yuei lui avait envoyé un colis ? Ça ne leur suffisait pas un simple lettre de refus ? Bah, peut importe il connaissait déjà le résultat de toute manière... Mais pourquoi un colis ?

Finalement la curiosité fut la plus forte et Izuku osa jeter un coup d'œil, sortant la tête de sous sa couette. Il papillonna des paupières un long moment pour s'habituer à la luminosité puis put distinguer un carton posé sur son bureau entre les diverses figurines All Might.

Repoussant ses draps au sol, il se leva d'un pas un peu chancelant et se traîna jusqu'à son bureau. Un peu plus grand qu'une boîte à chaussure, le colis ne pouvait contenir qu'une simple lettre de refus. Il se munit d'un stylo qui traînait et déchira le scotch qui maintenait les pans du carton soudés. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il reconnu tout de suite l'objet qui reposait à l'intérieur.

Son taser à trois pics

Il avait passé des jours à l'imaginer, et encore plus de temps à le fabriquer. Basé sur le concept des tasers, il l'avait rendu plus puissant grâce des batteries et en avait fait un croisement avec une arme blanche afin de pouvoir embrocher ses adversaires. Bon c'était une arme conçue seulement pour vaincre les robots de l'examen d'entrée de Yuei et il ne comptait absolument pas s'en servir de nouveau. Mais il y avait passé un nombre d'heures considérables avant que l'appareil ne soit fonctionnel, il n'était pas vraiment bricoleur et avait été tellement fière de lui lorsqu'un arc électrique avait enfin jaillit entre les pics.

Et il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait oublié.

Il soupira en le reposant dans la boîte. De toute façon, maintenant les pics étaient tordus, et il doutait que l'appareil puisse fonctionner de nouveau un jour. Il prit une grande inspiration et attrapa la lettre qui accompagnait le colis. Ça ne servait à rien de repousser l'inévitable, il devrait bien affronter la réalité maintenant. Il déchira l'enveloppe et déplia la feuille qu'elle contenait.

 _'' A l'attention d'Izuku Midoriya,_

 _Vous avez participé(e) à l'épreuve physique de sélection pour la filière héroïque le 21 mars 2014 et avait obtenu le score de 31 points._

 _Malheureusement nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer que ce score n'est pas suffisant pour intégrer la filière héroïque._

 _Néanmoins, suite à votre demande et au vu de votre excellent score à l'épreuve écrite du 14 mars 2014, nous avons étudiés votre dossier et avons acceptés votre demande d'intégration au cursus classique._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint les documents nécessaires à votre entrée en première année de la filière générale._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Les membre du corps professoral et le proviseur Nezu Mi du lycée Yuei. ''_

A mesure que les yeux d'Izuku parcouraient la feuille, son regard s'écarquillait, ébahit. Il la relue plusieurs fois sans trop comprendre puis feuilleta les autres documents et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une liste des fournitures demandées et de divers renseignements sur la filière générale.

La lettre froissée dans son poing, il sortit en furie de sa chambre et dévala l'escalier jusqu'au salon.

« Maman ! C'est quoi ça ?! »

« Oui Izuku ? Tu as eu une réponse de ton école ? »

Sa mère souriait mais évitait son regard. Izuku soupira, il se calma rapidement et s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de filière générale ? »

Inko referma le livre qu'elle lisait avant que son fils ne vienne l'interrompre et le posa sur la table base.

« Écoute Izuku, même si tu n'as pas été pris dans le cursus héroïque, tu es un garçon très intelligent, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu ne réussisse pas dans la vie. » Commença-t-elle.

Izuku soupira. Il pouvait lui en trouver des milliers de raisons, à commencer par son absence d'alter. Mais il ne dit rien et la laissa poursuivre ses explications

« Je t'ai inscrit en filière générale au cas où tu ... Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller si tu ne veux pas. Mais tu peux juste essayer, peut être que tu t'y plaira quand même ? »

Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu que d'aller à Yuei sans pour autant être dans le cursus dont il rêvait depuis des années soit une bonne idée. En plus il lui faudrait croiser les futurs héros qui auraient put être ses camarades de classes dans une autre vie. Croiser Kacchan, car il ne faisait aucun doute que lui aurait réussi l'examen.

Mais devant le regard brillant d'espoir de sa mère, il se dit qu'elle avait raison. Que la vie ne s'arrêtait pas là et qu'il devait continuer à avancer. Peut être que le cursus général lui plairait qui sait ? Il en doutait fortement mais de toute façon il ne pouvait pas rester chez lui indéfiniment Il devait lui en être reconnaissant pour lui avoir trouver une nouvelle option, peut être pas aussi jolie que la première, mais qui tiendrait la route. Pour le moment du moins.

« D'accord . » Accepta-t-il. « J'irai. »

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

Izuku évita de regarder les listes des premières années A et B, s'il pouvait continuer à ignorer si Kacchan avait été prit ou non en filière héroïque un peu plus longtemps, ça l'arrangerait.

Il ne mit que quelques minutes à trouver son nom parmi les listes des onze classes de première année puisqu'il se trouva dans la première qu'il regarda : 1C. Ne s'attardant pas davantage devant le panneau d'affichage, il mémorisa le numéro et l'emplacement de la salle, et fila avant d'avoir le malheur de tomber sur son ami d'enfance ou bien le gars à lunette qui l'avait interpellé dans l'auditorium. Il s'était levé tôt exprès, pas question de risquer sa chance en prenant plus de temps que nécessaire.

La salle de la première C était située au deuxième étage du bâtiment principal. Pour l'instant, seul un autre élève en plus d'Izuku était présent. Un garçon au cheveux violets qui, au vu de ses cernes, n'avait pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit.

Izuku s'installa à une table près de la fenêtre. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas encore de place désignée, alors autant en profiter pour s'attribuer un des meilleurs emplacements. Il n'était pas vraiment motivé par cette année qui s'annonçait et n'était venu que pour faire plaisir à sa mère et ne pas la décevoir. Malgré les journées passées à réfléchir en attendant la rentrée, il n'avait toujours pas d'idée pour son avenir. Pour l'instant il se laissait porter. Plus tard, il aviserait.

La classe fini par se remplir petit à petit, emplissant la pièce d'un léger brouhaha. Les élèves ne se connaissant pas encore, discutaient avec timidités. Quelques uns étaient venu lui parler, mais le peu d'enthousiasme dont Izuku avait fait preuve les avaient vite refroidit et ils étaient allés voir d'autres personnes.

Finalement la sonnerie retentit et tout le monde trouva une place à laquelle s'installer lorsque le professeur entra. C'était un grand homme maigre à l'air strict mais qui se présenta d'une voix douce sous le nom de Buraku Horu. Après avoir fait l'appel pour vérifier que tous les élèves étaient présents, il demanda à chacun de se présenter.

Izuku le fit avec peu d'enthousiasme, évitant sciemment de mentionner qu'il n'avait pas d'alter. Il écouta à peine les présentations de ses camarades, pas plus qu'il n'écouta le professeur reprendre la parole pour présenter l'année qu'ils allaient passer ensemble. Il laissa son regard dériver vers la fenêtre, observant le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Au loin, il vit passer une classe en uniforme de sport qui se rendait sur un terrain d'athlétisme.

Il soupira, l'année lui paraissait déjà longue.

« Salut. »

Izuku quitta le paysage du regard pour le porter sur le garçon qui se tenait devant son bureau. Il reconnu le gars aux cheveux violets qui était arrivé avant lui dans la classe. Un bref coup d'œil autour de lui, permit à Izuku de s'apercevoir que le garçon n'était pas le seul debout, mais que d'autres élèves s'étaient également levés pour former de petits groupes de discussion. C'était la pause visiblement, il n'avait même pas entendu la sonnerie.

Il reporta son regard sur le garçon devant lui, il le regardait fixement avec un air impassible. Seuls ses yeux semblaient exprimer une émotion qu'Izuku ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Intérêt, animosité ou juste une chape d'ennui qui assombrissait son regard.

Comme Izuku ne répondait pas, le garçon enchaîna :

« Tu as raté l'examen d'entré du département héroïque. »

Ce n'était même pas une question, mais bien une affirmation qui mit Izuku sur la défensive.

« Ça se lit sur ton visage. » Poursuivit -il en affichant cette fois un sourire un peu tordu.

Serrant les dents sous la colère qui commençait à monter en lui, Izuku préféra tourner la tête vers la fenêtre plutôt que de réagir aux provocations de l'autre garçon.

« Ce mélange de colère, tristesse et de résignation. C'est plutôt facile à deviner. »

Il ne devait pas réagir, l'autre n'attendait que ça. C'était comme avec Kacchan, plus il montrait que ça l'affecter, plus l'autre en profiterait pour lui faire du mal.

« Tu as déjà abandonné, c'est ça ? »

Ne pas répondre, ça serait lui donner raison.

« C'est à cause de mon alter que tu ne me réponds pas ? »

La question posée d'un ton amer contrastait avec le reste de ses paroles. Izuku lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué. L'autre avait perdu son sourire étrange et ses yeux ne reflétaient plus que du dépit.

« C'est toujours la même chose de toute façon. » Soupira-t-il.

Il lui tourna le dos, près à retourner à sa place.

« Je connais pas ton alter, j'ai pas écouté les présentations. » Réagit finalement Izuku avec un temps de retard.

Le garçon qui s'était déjà éloigné de quelques pas, se retourna vers lui.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? »

« Pourquoi tu es venu me narguer sur mon échec à l'examen. » Répliqua Izuku.

Mais à son grand étonnement, l'autre eut un rire jaune.

« Je viens pas te narguer. Je suis dans le même cas que toi. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi me dire ça ? »

« Je veux savoir si tu as abandonné. »

Izuku ne répondit pas immédiatement, il regarda longuement le garçon. Est-ce qu'il avait abandonné ? Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question, mais de toute façon il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il ne pourrait pas devenir un héros sans les études pour, et il devait se rendre à l'évidence : un sans alter comme lui ne pourrait jamais être sélectionné. Pourtant..

Pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à envisager une autre possibilité. Devenir héros, c'était son rêve, et on n'abandonne pas son rêve. Il y avait peut être d'autre manière d'aider les autres, comme lui avait dit All Might. Il pouvait devenir policier, ou même pompier. Mais lui, il voulait qu'on le reconnaisse comme un héros, que les gens soient soulagés lorsqu'il viendrait à leur secours. Pas juste être un policier lambda qui manquerait de mourir à chaque altercation avec un vilain.

Alors non, il n'avait pas abandonné son rêve. Il pouvait toujours trouver une autre voie, être un héros illégale peut être, il en avait déjà vu quelques uns. Ils étaient bien aimés du public car ils intervenaient dans des quartiers qui n'intéressaient pas les héros pro. Qu'importe le chemin, il y avait plusieurs façon d'aller à un endroit. Il devait juste trouver le sien.

Sa résolution dû se lire sur son visage, elle aussi, (ou peut être avait-il encore parlé à voix haute) car le garçon aux cheveux violets lui adressa un petit sourire, mais pas un tordu cette fois.

« Ah, tu as l'air un peu moins dépressif maintenant. » Commenta-t-il avec toujours ce même ton dénué d'émotion.

Izuku ne répondit pas, mais l'autre n'en fit pas grand cas et reprit en lui tendant la main :

« Je m'appelle Hitoshi Shinso. Et je serai un héros. »

.

.

.

* * *

 **Anecdotes inutiles et réflexions faites au cours de l'écriture :**

 _En écrivant « il avait grogné de douleur en s'appuyant sur sa jambe blessée. » J'avais mal orthographiée s'appuyant et mon correcteur a voulu le remplacer par amputant. Mon ordi voulait que j'ampute la jambe d'Izu-chou '-'_

 _Oui j'ai donnée un prénom à Nezu (Nezumi signifie rat x3 )_

 _J'ai fixée la fiction en 2014, car c'est l'année de publication du manga._

 **.**

Le caractère d'Izuku évolue peu à peu, mais après tout ce sont les épreuves de la vie qui détermine qui on est. Izuku a subit une grosse déception, un immense échec, il se sent perdu. Ce n'est pas forcement spécifié très clairement, mais je pense qu'il entre dans une phase de pseudo déprime. Du coup, il n'est plus très IC. Désolée pour ceux que ça dérange. J'ai essayer de ne pas le faire trop agressif non plus. Il ne parle pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre non plus, mais on peut dire que ses monologues intérieurs on peut être étaient dit à voix haute, comme il en à l'habitude.

Bref, sinon pour la petite histoire, dans mon idée de base, il ne devait même pas rentrer à Yuei, mais j'ai trouver ça intéressant de le faire aller en filière générale. Puis ça me permet d'introduire Hitoshi plus tôt que prévu. Je pensais galéré sur son écriture, mais en fait j'ai bien aimer écrire ''avec'' lui. Il est tout mignon, j'ai envie de lui faire des câlins.

J'ai relus le chapitre de son combat avec Izuku, du coup, et j'ai l'impression qu'en fait Hitoshi à du mal à se faire comprendre des autres, il interprète mal leur réaction (par exemple, le silence d'Izu pendant (et après) leur combat), et il a toujours eut un peu de mal avec les autres élèves qui avaient peurs de lui. Du coup, il n'est pas très à l'aise avec le langage verbal et non verbal, d'où le fait que dans ce chapitre, Izuku à l'impression qu'il vient l'agresser '-' Bon j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop bizarre de le voir comme ça. On a pas vu beaucoup Hitoshi, donc c'est un peu dur de vraiment cerner son caractère.

.

Enfin voilà pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Câlins aux personnes qui mettent cette fic' en favorite ou qui la suive !

.

PS : Au passage, il me faut un personnage pour remplacer Izuku en 1A, il y aura donc un OC qui n'aura pas vraiment d'importance, je sais même pas si on va le voir beaucoup, mais si vous avez une idée d'alter pour lui, je suis preneuse :3


End file.
